She Always Smiles
by PatientNumber10
Summary: Azula misunderstands this and misinterprets that, then you've got a twisted meaning to Ty Lee's smiles. Not much of summary, eh? *grin*


**A/N: **First ATLA fic. I'm sorry if there are any errors, correct me if anyone wants to, maybe I'll edit it. If this fic doesn't make sense, tell me and maybe I'll make it more sensible in the future. And maybe someone will help? TyZula's my favorite pairing, so I don't know why I did this. Every time I have a favorite pairing I'll somehow make it a twisted relationship. I love insanity.*grin* I hope everyone who reads will… have fun and get the reaction I want.

**EDIT**: I read this again after a few days uploading this. I saw lots of errors and hopefully there are few of them now. If anyone sees more stupid mistakes please tell me.

**Disclaimer: **Avatar the Last Airbender isn't mine. I would like to own it. But that would be a disaster since I make everyone disappointed and infuriated by making Azula Firelord, creating an Aang with an evil side, and killing Katara in the end.

**She Always Smiles**

She always smiles. However dangerous–not that I feel threatened or anything, but I can always asses what's deadly and what's not–she would always do something stupid to make herself laugh away happily. I didn't mind it at first because I just thought that she was an imbecile, which I have proven a number of times, but the more I ignore it, the more she demonstrates her stupidity.

When I asked her why she does those idiocy, she just shrugged and said, "I'm hopeless, 'Zula." Then she grinned and cart-wheeled away. But to tell everyone the truth (the absolute truth, this isn't worth lying about), I saw it in her eyes, the real meaning to what she said. Her eyes said, "I'm a hopeless idiot, Princess Azula." And I don't blame her for hiding it from me; everyone knows I despise the mentally challenged.

So I came to the conclusion that Ty Lee does her stupidity to catch my attention, but hid it under a façade of smiles, thinking that I wouldn't notice. Typical underling behavior, if you ask me. I won't punish her for it though. Her act amuses me, as far as I was concerned.

I was already contented with my conclusion. It was as solid as a rock. But she just had to be so weird beyond the point of incomprehension, hadn't she?

My suspicion started when Ty Lee began conversing with animals. The Earth King's… weird bear-bear looked baffled at Ty Lee's effort to communicate with it as I did. Then, when we went to the beach, this wimp of an admiral's son begged us to attend his party. Of course, being the generous princess I was, I graced them with my presence. While I was observing my subjects mingle amongst themselves, I saw Ty Lee being flocked by her "admirers." Then out of no where, she jabbed, punched, and kicked them unconscious. She did a cart-wheel escape, saw me looking at her, and ran towards me. I thought, _Shit, she's coming this way!_

As she stopped, I turned away to calm my mind (which was unnecessary since my mind is always calm). Alright, Ty Lee knocked out a hoard of men when she got bored of them, even I couldn't do that. I'm violent, yes, but my violence has reasons. She, on the other hand, acted on impulse.

She was as snide as I was, maybe even more. For some reason after that incident my body was always tense when she was around. I kept thinking that she was a spy for the Avatar, or worse, for Zuko. And that stupid grin she keeps wearing every time gives me small goosebumps. I did everything to wipe off that close-to-smug-smile of hers; I insulted her, made her cry, threatened to burn her into a crisp, but nothing worked. It's still there. Why can she smile like that even when we're, _she's_, about to die? As I have said before, she lacked brain cells, but there was something off about her. It frustrates me not knowing what she's hiding!

But then, at the moment she jabbed at me, blocked my chi, everything made sense. It struck me instantly why she smiles the way she does. Ty Lee enjoys seeing people feel vulnerable under her seemingly sweet smile. Ty Lee enjoys playing with people's bodies, blocking their precious energy pathways, while being fully aware of making them fall prey to any violation. She knows how to disarm, make people weak and helpless while looking blissful, careless, tormenting. She engraves her image in their minds as someone to be feared, someone to be called horror itself. I would have been proud to have called her my comrade but, somewhere, _someone_ in the back of head knew that I feared her, felt tormented by her, and anytime she'll cast me that smile that promises volumes of relentless nightmares. Ty Lee wasn't a monster like me. She was worse: a demon.

By the time I told the guards at the Boiling Rock to lock her away–I didn't care about Mai anymore–and let her rot, a wave of relief washed over me. _I won't see her anymore_, I thought, and almost laughed maniacally at the idea. _I won't see that fucking smile anymore!_

I scowled at her, hiding the triumphant glee I was feeling inside, as she passed me. She glanced at my direction. My heart skipped a beat. And then I fell into madness.


End file.
